


旅途终焉

by thunderybee



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, 奥尔光 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderybee/pseuds/thunderybee
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 5





	旅途终焉

“好难过，好难过，”古纳瓦努对着弟弟感慨道，“尊贵客人的悲伤像积雨云里的薄雾一样积蓄着呢，怎么办，怎么办。”

“什么呀，什么呀，”古努瓦努正用宽大的利爪偷偷摸摸地试图把新鲜蔬菜藏进罐头里——显然并不是什么正当途径得到的收获了，“哥哥又在瞎操心，瞎操心，那个人，什么都能办得到啊，能有什么，难过地像碎掉的浮岛一样？”

这高大健壮的尊杜瓦努族人瞪大了鸟类滴溜的眼睛，忍不住挥手痛击了心不在焉的胞弟，薅下哀哀叫的古努瓦努几根鸟毛来，“不懂事！不懂事！”他斥责着抱着头跳起来古努瓦努，“正是因为客人不计回报地帮助你，才要想办法回报才是！唉，都怪我，都怪我，麻烦了别人这么久。”想到自己纠结了好几个薄雨的时段，才战战兢兢地去委托了那个垂着眼睑，一声不吭的陌生冒险者为自己不成器的弟弟费心，得知古努瓦努竟然大大咧咧地驱使客人冒着生命危险去捕获鸟妖，和祭祀大人周旋辩解（没有羽毛，也没有利爪和强壮肌肉的异族舞蹈！不敢想象！），古纳瓦努就感觉干脆直接跳进云神大人嘴里自行了断得了。

被兄长逼迫着去“关心恩人”的古努瓦努，原本感觉十分麻烦的瓦努族人见到独自在云海边徘徊的冒险者，心里也生出一些异样来。

看似凝视着风元精的客人，眼神实则穿过了元素体明亮温和的绿色，向着云之海更远处的朝日看去。

淋漓的日光恩泽着漫无边际的洁白云雾，与交织的蓝色天空和星星点点稀疏的翠绿浮岛，是非常美丽的景色。是这样，是这样，古努瓦努想，为自己的故乡隐约骄傲着，是让行走在漫长旅途里的异乡人也为之沉醉了吧。

“这个时候来找我，是祭典礼仪的事情还有什么需要帮忙的吗？”

温和的音调隐约含着一点毫不掩饰的笑意，古努瓦努从幻想中惊醒过来，原本蹲坐在集落图腾边缘的冒险者，已经站起来面向他了，非常柔和地询问他是否还需要帮助，是与得知他在祭典上想要耍小聪明，从而气急败坏的大哥完全相反的类型。

古努瓦努十分努力地探究着这个人的眼睛，试图从那明亮柔软的细长瞳孔里感受到令兄长唉声叹气，惴惴不安的“难过”在哪里，除了一脉冒险之人惯有的坚韧和不可捉摸的意味，古努瓦努不得不承认，他确实没有古纳瓦努那样善于探究心灵的才能。

但古努瓦努有他自己的优势。

“有什么，有什么，一直困扰着你吗？”见识过僵硬尴尬又不得不硬着头皮为他跳舞，以此来应付祭祀的冒险者，早就把这位光之战士当做偷鸡摸狗的同伴一样来平常对待了，他径直询问了出来，“大哥他，大哥他，实在担心着你呢。”

异乡的客人偏了偏头，叫云海边的微风悄悄撩开了他懒洋洋的眼皮，“什么什么……所以说你的麻烦是已经完全解决了吗？”

迟钝地像浮岛石头一样的古努瓦努并没有察觉客人已经径直引开了话题，接着说，“啊，对对，说起来，说起来，先前确实太麻烦你了吧。”

喙里虽然说着抱歉的话，神色上完全心不在焉地在想着别的事吧，古努瓦努面前的人微微笑起来，自己当初，是不是也跟这家伙一样，毫不自知地在给别人添麻烦呢？

会这样想着的自己，确实没有那个人那样，宽容又温和。

……

去往钢卫塔以西的时候，神意之地的天空已经放晴了。积了一层厚重雪花的地上，已经覆盖了两行脚印。

“想要忘记是很难的事吧，”弗朗塞尔说，“他一直就是这样的人……”

“也叫人老是提心吊胆地牵挂着。”

被盔甲遮住了面容的人看不出神情来，卸下了长枪的龙骑士抱着手臂静静地伫立在他身后，礼貌又疏离。

除了福尔唐家，不，确切的说，除了奥尔什方阁下以外，实际上这个人，和城里的贵族们并没有过多的往来交集吧，这样的客气也是可以理解的。

反而听说是和忘忧骑士亭后门那条街的贫民们……

弗朗塞尔打消了继续猜想的念头，这样擅自揣测奥尔什方的朋友，像他那样大大咧咧的人，大概也会不高兴的。

虽然不会直接在神色上流露出不满的念头，那个狡猾的家伙，可能会做出迁怒于他家里送来的美酒这种事。

听说奥勒雷上次十分狡诈地将谢礼佳酿委托这位客人送去了巨龙首营地，梅德吉丝提尔私下里告诉他，“阁下高兴地像在雪地里打滚的小狗崽一样快活”。

“我觉得是因为送礼的人，而并不在于礼物本身吧。”女性精灵甜美地微笑着，像是为主人家的任性好笑又欣慰着，“当时就把客人按在桌边灌倒了，结果自己酒量也不是特别好嘛，两个人窝在椅子上，睡得像个小孩子。”

他不知道奥尔什方什么时候有了这样要好的伙伴，曾经一同成长的友人，在得知“私生子”的意义所在后，他也是犹豫过的。

但是面对奥尔什方那样坦荡明朗的眼睛和笑容，弗朗赛尔很快便为自己的心思而羞愧不已，向着骑士袒露了自己的错误后，反而是奥尔什方毫无芥蒂地安慰起了自己。

“有什么关系嘛……我们可是好朋友！”

在间谍危机过后，他为了感谢再一次拜访了巨龙首，见到了友人和那位毫不犹豫施以援手的冒险者阁下。

同样有着明亮好看眼神的异乡人，微笑着向奥尔什方的热汤水表示了感谢和叨扰的歉意，奥尔什方也看似很是开心：

“这也要感谢的话，就太客气了……我们不是好朋友嘛！”

那时候，听到这句似曾相识的话语，弗朗赛尔有些好奇地打量着友人。

不一样的，他在心里悄悄断言，不一样。

和那时候大方友善地原谅好友不一样，奥尔什方面对冒险者阁下的感谢和道歉，言语里流露出了他自己都不曾觉察的细微埋怨。

是真的很介意客人的不亲近吗？

“你这家伙啊……”弗朗赛尔用胳膊肘捅了捅站在瞭望台上，兴奋地盯着从卫兵手里接过陆行鸟缰绳的冒险者，“他不是伊修加德的原住民，并不了解你也是正常的，怎么可能一开始就对你交心做朋友嘛。你也太着急了。”

正满心满眼“肌肉…”“太棒了”之类的奥尔什方并没有因为被打断而不满，反而让弗朗赛尔诧异地，似乎有些赧然地摸了摸尖耳上的装饰，一些细微的粉红浸在精灵白皙的尖耳边。弗兰赛尔本能地在心里大叫起不妙来。

“啊这个……”奥尔什方还是紧紧盯着那人和陆行鸟远行的足迹，等到风雪完完全全带走了那人模糊的身影才肯低下头，“我也不知道啊……”

“想要和他成为挚友，非常非常想，就像那时候努力学习剑术，想要成为令父亲骄傲的骑士一样。”

“就是……感觉的话，这个人，想要好好珍惜。”

“他和他的伙伴疲惫不堪跋涉在风雪里的时候，不知道为什么，会感到很难过。”

“要是能停下来就好了。”

“最好停在巨龙首，嗯。”

……

“一直以来，实际上是让他牵挂着我们吧。”

打断了弗朗赛尔的思绪，沉默着的冒险者终于发了声，即使有所掩饰，即使时过境迁，难以言喻的涩意还是含糊在他的话语里，“奥尔什方……”

习惯于披荆斩棘的人，也会这样柔和地叹息着骑士的名字，像最细小的雪花落在花瓣上一样伤感又柔软。

弗朗赛尔突然就释然了，他觉得，奥尔什方大概……并不是独自一人的……

他所最为牵挂的挚友，一直以来也是如此在不经意间也注视着他。

这两个坦荡的人，都是稍稍转过头，就可以看见彼此的眼睛。

……

“我要向他介绍我的父亲，”咬着笔的奥尔什方毫不动摇地嘟囔着，似乎只是在“给家人介绍朋友”而不是“把通缉犯给包庇了”，“那样高贵的英雄，想到他要到牢狱或者追捕中耗尽光彩，我简直心绞痛都要犯了。”

奥尔什方忧心忡忡地对弗朗赛尔抱怨，“你看我有没有瘦了，愁的我自身的肉体都无法保持健康完美了呢。”

弗朗赛尔毫不关注他的顾左右而言他，径直说，“你真的认为仅仅就因为支持你援助摩杜纳，就会同意你去——直接与沙漠之城的通缉令直接抵抗？”稍矮一些的精灵抱着手在友人身边转来转去，说实话，他也为那个人的安危担忧着，但是，让他径直向家族里求助，即使身为正统的四少爷，他也无能为力。

但是奥尔什方很坚持。他明蓝的眼睛变得有些锐利，也有些尖刻，当然不是对着弗朗赛尔，是对着那封写了一半的求助信。

此刻精灵骑士像他腰间的长剑一样，变得锋利而危险起来。为了保护某个人。

“你说的对，”奥尔什方站起来，径直把信件揉成一团扔进了壁炉里，弗朗赛尔看着纸张迸溅出几点火花，融化成了飞灰，“就这样磕磕巴巴地说上几句好听的话，考虑到家族名望，他们不会关心我所在意的人的。”

“我要亲自去见他。”

“他必须知道挚友是怎样的一个人……他不该…他不能得到这种对待！”

说完，骑士便径直跳上跨过那个弗朗赛尔抱怨了很多次“这么摆在大门口也太碍事了”的桌子，冲出了门。

“哐当”一声后安静下来的门外，很快又被陆行鸟惊慌失措的怪叫和管理员怒气冲冲的“拔尾巴毛也不能加快它们速度的快住手阁下”诸如此类的声音淹没了。

弗朗赛尔感到头疼极了，但隐约又有些骄傲。

另外，奥尔什方想要做到的，一定会做到的吧，那个人，应该会安全了。

他稍稍舒了点心，想着自己能做些什么，也紧接着去往营地做准备了。

……

“下雪了啊……”不知什么时候，天空已经零星地又飘起了雪花，在这块伊修加德的南方阵地，实属平常之事，而且很快大概就会成为漫天大雪吧。

如果是以前，大概那家伙会兴冲冲地跳过来，将还在试图给陆行鸟抖毛的他的宝贝挚友，连拖带拽恨不得一把举起来扛进温暖室内，声称着“美好的肉体就该得到火热的对待”这种奇奇怪怪的话，然后塞给冒险者一大壶热茶。

真是难为他了，他在场的时候，每一次，这人都能面不改色地感着奥尔什方热气腾腾的发言和茶，把他常人看来可笑的癖好当做稀松平常的习惯来消化了。

也能毫不在意地接纳骑士死死的拥抱，像哄小孩子一样安慰着拍拍高个头精灵的背脊。

“哎，奥尔什方……哎，你他妈勒死我了。”

“吓死我了挚友，”奥尔什方真的擦了擦眼角，“听说你和阿尔菲诺少爷在外面出生入死，要不是总骑士长阁下把我摁在地上怕我坏事，我就直接来找你了。”

“是嘛，”那个人微笑起来，“那下次我就告诉艾默里克阁下让你随便过来好了……如果你能保证自己的安全的话。”

“当然了，”奥尔什方眼睛亮起来，像一尘不染的天空一样，噼啪燃烧着柴火的屋子里变得更加温暖起来，“我可是福尔唐的坚盾——我们当然可以并肩作战。”

忠诚的骑士履行了他的诺言——直至死亡，他们始终并肩作战。

放下了花束的弗朗赛尔向冒险者告别了，因为友人的死，曾经带给这位光之战士新生的山岳之都，是否已成了他心中的死寂之地，他是否还会不计前嫌支持着伊修加德，这些事，艾因哈特家的小少爷无法问出口。

那个人会怎么做呢……这样想着，他渐渐远离了，那位龙骑士的身影在柔软的雪中变得模糊起来。

雪并没有料想般变得凶猛起来，想必是奥尔什方大概并不乐意见到挚友打着喷嚏和自己说话吧。这人真是……

……

因着常年战斗而磨损的黑钢手甲轻轻放在了紧挨着那面独角兽盾的墓碑一角，像握着什么人的手一样，宁静而平和。

旋即龙骑士放开了手，站在小小的墓碑边，眺望向更远处，苍天下渺远模糊的伊修加德。

“那个，是你所热爱的故乡，”他歪了歪头，对着盾牌说，“我毫无保留也毫不迟疑地相信你，也相信着伊修加德。”

“告别了漫长的黑暗之后，它在苍穹下，也会迎来新的黎明了。”

“我会为你见证伊修加德的新生，我的朋友，”他垂下睫毛，像雪绒一样小声轻柔地回答，“当一切结束的时候，我会和你一起站在那儿。”

“这是我的承诺，我的誓言。”

“记得笑一笑。”


End file.
